Meaw
:Information on page is subject to change at anytime, please use information with caution until more is revealed. This page is only being listed as Vocaloid due to the claim behind the producers of the PVs. :If any misinformation is found, it should be corrected and sourced by contributors. Meaw (メーウ) is the name of the duo "virtual idols" Mee (pink haired girl, pronounced "Mei") and Aw (blue haired girl, pronounced "ū") who were released into "the vocaloid culture". Their artwork is by Yusuke Kozaki, who previously did SF-A2 miki's boxart. There has been some confusion over the details of the pair in both the Japanese and western fandoms if they were Vocaloid to begin with. Much of the details behind the pair remain sketchy at best. They were initially greeted as "Virtual Idols" with only word tags on their PV to indicate they were Vocaloid related, and currently there is no information on the related pages stating whether they are confirmed Vocaloids. History They were first announced with a PV provided by Tripshots, who had previously produced Vocaloid PVs for Hatsune Miku. Two CDs Meaw Left ver. and Meaw Right ver. were released for the pair. *Original PV "60th Summer of Love" - PV by Tripshots, song by Kobayashi Onyx Their songs can also be heard as ending themes to the anime short Honto ni Atta! Reibai Sensei. Pair* being the theme for the first 11 episodes starting April 13, 2011. As from June 29, 2011 their song Owakare Bayashi is the ending theme. PV short released July 2011 http://cgworld.jp/feature/making/meaw-pt1.html Making of pair* PV *Youtube:【メーウ】 meaw - pair* Factory MIX PV（short ver.） Details on the making of the PV can be found here; *Part 1 *Part 2 Voicebank Libraries Officially, they are not listed as "Vocaloid" though the word "Vocaloid" is also found on their main page, in the pages header, though it is not visible on the page itself. Those behind the PV claim they are indeed Vocaloids, however, it has never officially been stated. If they are indeed private use it would explain why they have never been released. However, they sound "doubled-up", which could have been the aim of the voicebank developers, representing how the duo are "inseparable". They have a raspy, but pleasant, tone of voice. They become easily muffled on low notes, however. Due to them not being publicly released and lack of hands-on information, no more vocal details can be confirmed. The albums "*pair*", "left ver/right ver", have also hinted at them being Vocaloids. Due to the vocals never appearing seperated and the strange quality of the voice, it can be assumed they were Vocaloids made to test a new recording technique or sound and thus have never been released or confirmed as such. Popularity Many fans, both Japanese and western, believe the Thai twin unit Neko Jump is behind Meaw. Yet Koyabashi Onyx and Tripshots give no account of the twins and claim that Meaw is only Vocaloid-related so far. They also have not confirmed if they are Vocaloids and if so what engine version they are using. Their status is currently a subject of some arguments within both Japanese and western fandoms on what their current classification should be, although it is obvious a digital engine synthesizer was used for the songs, it is unknown if this was the Vocaloid engine. Tags on the official PV's and album teasers have the user-locked tag of "VOCALOID", however this could just be in use as a placeholder due to a tag to classify them not being in existence. Trivia *"Meaw" refers to a cat's meow, and their names are essentially formed from both halves of the word. Since Aw's name has also been written as "Uu", it is also thought they refer to "Me and You" although it remains unconfirmed. *Their hairstyle refers to Neko Jumps hairstyle while their cat themed outfits refer the twins of Neko Jump (neko is Japanese for "cat"). *Their story is that they are two girls who came to Tokyo to train for 2 years to become idols. This is based on the story of Neko Jump.ANN network article Gallery References External links *Neko Jump homepage *Vocaloid Blog on Meaw *Meaw homepage Category:Vocaloid related products